1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel wet developable anti-reflective coating compositions and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As feature sizes shrink to less than 110 nm, new and more advanced materials will be needed to achieve the goals set by the semiconductor industry. Improvements in both photoresists and bottom anti-reflective coatings are needed to achieve high-resolution lithography targets. For example, resist thickness loss that occurs during the bottom anti-reflective coating and substrate etch steps becomes a critical issue because new resists are much thinner than older generation materials. While resist thickness is being reduced, bottom anti-reflective coating thickness is not expected to decrease at the same rate, which further complicates the problem of resist loss. A solution to this problem is to eliminate the bottom anti-reflective coating etch step by using a wet-developable bottom anti-reflective coating.
Wet-developable bottom anti-reflective coatings have typically utilized a polyamic acid soluble in alkaline media as a polymer binder, thus allowing the bottom anti-reflective coating to be removed when the resist is developed. These traditional wet-developable bottom anti-reflective coatings are rendered insoluble in resist solvents taking advantage of a thermally driven amic acid-to-imide conversion. This process works well, however, it has two limitations: (1) the bake temperature window can be narrow (less than 10° C.) where the bottom anti-reflective coating remains insoluble in organic solvents but soluble in alkaline developer; and (2) the wet-develop process is isotropic, meaning the bottom anti-reflective coating is removed vertically at the same rate as horizontally, which leads to undercutting of the resist lines. While this is not a problem with larger geometries (greater than 0.2 micron), it can easily lead to line lifting and line collapse at smaller line sizes.